The Brother Diaries
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Due to lack of brother, Mokuba starts to suffer, especially emotionally from this. Feeling very alone. With this he is finding it hard to release the emotions and don't know a way how to.Little does he know Seto is having it in his own way. The only solut
1. Brother Breakdown

**The Brother Diaries**

I love writing Kaiba brothers fanfiction, so here I am with another fic but still haven't finished my last one, oh well...Enjoy.

The younger Kaiba sat quietly in his room looking out of his bedroom window, feeling sad and alone. He hadn't long come back from school and it was a Friday, so why wasn't he happy?

One of the reasons was that he a bad scored Maths exam. The stupid part of it was he was good at it, what was even more stupid was that his brother didn't care at all.

_This rain is kind of like Seto. _Mokuba thought as he stared out of his window and into the rain that crashed down outside. _It's strong and so so cold. It doesn't care who it rains on, it will keep on doing it with no emotion at all. When I came home today, I went and showed him my low test score, I didn't get what I hoped for. I guess it's some cry for help, like listen to me! I didn't do it on purpose but with all the arguments and lack of himself I guess it's affecting me in the long run and I have no way of getting this emotion out any other way. I wanted him to see what it was doing to me but fat chance, he didn't even lift his head from his computer, so I left it on his desk, what other choice did I have? I just feel so alone..._

With these thoughts he released a single tear that rolled down his right side cheek. With that he got up because the more he thought about it the worse he felt and wanted to do something else. As he slowly gathered himself to his feet from his built in window seat he slowly turned around to find arms being strong wrapped around him. Mokuba had never been so shocked, it was very rare he ever had a hug from anybody. He raised his head slowly to reveal it was Seto that was giving him this hug, as soon as seeing the face he quickly lowered his head, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto started, sternly. With that taking one arm from around his little brother to reveal his brothers exam.

"But I did though..." Mokuba replied sadly, looking like he wanted to cry.

"Don't be silly, I would have remembered if you told me about such a crap score. You don't have to lie to me you know, I'm your brother, just be honest with me." Seto replied, ignoring the fact that Mokuba was about to cry and wrapped his arms around again and tightened his grip on him.

"How dare you!" Mokuba shouted the best he could into Seto's chest. With that he hit his way out of the hug that Seto was trying to do, leaving a shocked Seto. "It's your fault!"

"What do you mean, my fault?" Seto questioned with curiosity. "It's more like how dare you! I have alot of work and I was just trying to be nice to see how you are and you explode and lie to me like this."

"There you again with your work. I did tell you, you didn't even look up from your computer screen, so I ended up leaving my exam on your desk. Look Seto, your starting to drive me crazy! I need you to start being a brother and stop acting cold to me. And I just can't take the arguments anymore!" Mokuba exploded. Something just snapped, he wanted to say and do more but like usual it was being held back. "Can't you see a cry for help? It's gotten to a point I can't even say what I want any more and it's driving me crazy!" Mokuba added and with that he ran as fast as he could out of the room.

Leaving a poor Seto wondering how to fix this 'little' problem...


	2. Seto's No Problem Solver

**The Brother Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

_Heres the second chapter... The next chapter will be when it gets really interesting. Going to be fun to see how Seto is going to sort this out...Hehehehe..._

It was half hour later after Mokuba exploded to get everything off his chest to his older brother, Seto Kaiba. Seto had retreated to his office to lick wounds from that bitter argument.

Meanwhile Mokuba had locked himself away in his game room and not willing to come out, to scared of his brother to really ever come out. He didn't want to go back to his own bedroom in fear that Seto was still in there and he'd be yelled at for sure, he really doubted that even now that Seto would be in a listening and understanding mood. He sat in the middle of the luxury room filled with everything a child could want, that was maybe the reason why Seto thought he was a good parent model for his younger brother. It was a extreme massive room, it was bigger than maybe even some peoples whole houses, not that Mokuba really cared that much at this point of his life, he was really impressed with it though when he first had it done for him, made him feel special in Setos eyes. He lifted his legs up and wrapped his arms around them to keep them stably up, made him feel more secure. He had absolute no idea how this would end for him, just didn't know how Seto would react but then again at least it'll hopefully bring him some attention for his role model.

Instead of sitting at his desk he was sitting on his sofa, starring into space or at least visually it looked like it, in his mind he was thinking a lot about his baby brother. He wasn't just a big brother to him, he was also almost like parent, his dad, and he couldn't believe he'd been ignoring him so rudely all this time and was worried about long term damage to his brother.

_How come I didn't see it myself? _Seto sat quietly thinking to himself. _I've let him down so badly. How could I think that money solves everything? It's sorts a hell of a lot of things but it doesn't give a child his brother and parental role model/ legal guardian. He obviously needs me physically and emotionally, I just find that extremely hard to do because I never really had it myself. How can you give something you never really received? If he can't get some of his emotion out through talking or whatever then how can it be done? Hmmmm... Better not send him to a shrink because he will only hate me more for it and thats not a good thing when I've obviously got to win his trust back. I just don't know what to do... whatever I do next or ever do better be good or it might chase him off. Awwww... damn that means I have to show emotion and really try, I just don't know, emotion is weakness. And I don't want to be teaching weakness to my younger..._

"Sir!" Yelled a member of staff, who'd been calling him a good while to get Kaibas attention.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm in deep thought with a serious problem! Idiot!" Seto shouted as loud as he could back. With that he looked sideways to the door to see it was no ordinary member of staff, it was Roland, a long time loyal member of staff that had been in the company right from the start of Seto's career. He was also quite close to him and Mokuba, even though Seto don't like to get emotionally attached to him, Roland knew a lot of things about him and he knew that Roland secretly cared about himself and his brothers well being.

"I'm sorry sir for disturbing, it's just you missed a call and I was wondering whether you were alright so I entered the room to find you just looking into thin air. Very strange for you, sir." Roland replied with concern and a little scared of Seto's snappy reaction.

"Never mind, I'll sort it later. Next time it would be better if you knocked instead, just because you've been employed by me for ages don't mean you can do anything. Like I said I wasn't looking into thin air I got a VERY serious problem that I just don't know how to sort." Seto answer, getting very irritated.

"You, sir? You never get stuck with problems. Your like a problem solving machine, not unless it's not to do with work..." Roland replied in a little bit of a astonished but at the end trying to hint that he knows it's going to be something to do with his brother. He knew Seto, if it would have been a work problem Seto wouldn't have to think about it nor would he be THAT worried and concerned. "You going to tell me or going to drag it on and on until you dug yourself in a hole?"

"Worked it out, huh?" Seto sighed annoyed that he had to accept defeat. With that he turned his head to look towards Roland to see him nodding his head in agreement. "It's none of your buissness, it just don't concern you Roland. Don't step over you boundaries."

"Well I just so happen to know that Mokuba has locked himself in his gaming room and is really upset because he can't get some of his feelings out and that he doesn't really have you anymore." Roland tempted. He didn't really want to lose his job or anything but he is kind of close to Mokuba and didn't want either or both brothers to fall apart in their relationship. When you been working for someone for so long you can't help getting at least a bit attached.

"I'll give you credit for caring so much but I don't think you can do anything. You just lucky that I can't be bothered to fire you for trying to get in my personal buissness."

"I only want to help..." Roland replied. "I had family have a sort of problem where a child can't show emotion and whatever out. I have a way that can maybe help you with him but you will have to be willing to help and work with him..."

Seto lifted his head to look at Roland with very great interest. He doesn't usually show interest in peoples ideas, especially when family is involved but at this point he needed to admit he needed help, as much as he hated not doing stuff himself...


	3. From Bad To Worse

**The Brother Diaries**

**Chapter 3**

_I know it's been ages since my last post really on anything, but here we go now. I added Rowland in the last chapter because I think in their everyday real life Rowland would play a certain part, especially since he has maybe worked for them for quite a long time._

_Sorry if some wording isn't so well done, I'm just busy at this time and been tired while writing this. If I notice many mistakes later I will go back and edit and repost this chapter. _

_Anyways this is a chapter of where it might a bit more interesting, where the dairies come in..._

Rowland had left the office owned by the one and only Seto. As soon as he left he started to go upstairs, in the direction of the younger sibling.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"What?" Came a child like voice from the inside of the room.

"It's me Master Mokuba!" Rowland called back in return.

"Once again, what? Look Rowland, don't take this personally but I'm not really in the mood." Mokuba replied irritably.

"I'd thought I'd come up to tell you it's safe to go back to your bedroom. Mister Kaiba, uh, I mean Seto has popped out to do something in private. It's your chance to go back to your room and lock it if you like..." Rowland attempted to reach out to the younger sibling.

"Mmmmmm...I bet he's still mad at me. I guess I should retreat to my bedroom while I can before Seto comes back. Where has he gone?"

"To the stationary shop, I think it's called Stationary R Us. I'm not allowed to say why and what for but just thought I'd mention it so you can go back to your bedroom. And no he's not really mad at you, more mad at himself. He can see the faults now and don't understand how he could've been so blind. Please don't be too hard on each other, you both have faults, part from Seto's are so much easier to see."

"Oh, that's not to far away from here, so I guess I better go back to my room now before he decides to come back. Seto started this problem, so I think he should solve it."

"I'm sure he's going to. I know your still sore about the Noa thing but you must stay together because your brothers."

"I rather not talk about the Noa thing anytime soon. I do miss him..." Mokuba replied sadly, with that he unlocked and opened the door. "Thanks anyway Rowland." Mokuba added as he walked past and carried on down the corridor. He finally reached his room a minute later, felt longer to Mokuba; he quickly walked in and slammed the door, uncertain on whether to lock it or not, so left it.

_Things are getting so bad now, and what's Seto doing! Shopping! Man, he's so getting an attitude on me, saying I'm lying when I'm not and he's getting mad at the things that he's causing. He can sit there in his office till he goes blue in the face but don't things get sorted and I'll forget anything, maybe it's a little to late now... _

_As for Noa, well... Seto can easily forget and not care but I can't. This is a perfect example of how different I am from my big brother, I haven't forgotten and I do sincerely care. I understand Seto is mad at Noa for the way he was but he must understand that he was a brother in a different form, Noa cared about me. He wasn't so much with you Seto I know but couldn't you at least act, for me. At least act like you care, care about me... I'm feeling like this because...well... You love the company and high life more; I guess I can't compete with that... No one my age could, just wish it was different._

_**Slam!**_

The front door was one of the largest doors in the world and when that shuts everyone in the mansion and on the grounds hears it. Most likely another object that Seto was really proud of, because the legendary Seto Kaiba can't just have an ordinary door. Mokuba automatically snapped out of his thoughts to this sound and knew it had to be Seto because he was the only one that enters through it. If it was a visitor, they would HAVE to have permission from Seto to enter and the maids/servants came through the back.

"Mokuba!" A familiar voice called and echoed.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be." Mokuba muttered to himself sarcastically.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Oi! Mokuba! Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes." Mokuba muttered to himself. "The doors open..." He added; second part being made loud enough for Seto to hear.

"Ummm..." Seto replied as he opened the door to find Mokuba lying on his stomach on his massive double bed. "I got you a little something."

"Don't tell me, you got something massive again. We can't just have any old thing that other people have, as you say."

"No need to be sarcastic." Seto replied, with a stern look on his face that then changed to a sad face as he carried on. "Look... I'm very sorry. I know recent times haven't been easy on you, I can't believe I ignored your problems all this time. I got you something that I've been told will help get your feelings out." With that he handed Mokuba a type of book.

"What's this?"

"A diary, well also known as a journal."

"Yea but why?"

"Well I've noticed you got problems getting your feelings out, this could possibly be the way to sort out those problems."

"Are you trying to insult me in some weird Seto style?" Mokuba replied, looking like he was offended, almost like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"W...What? I try doing something nice for you and you slap me back in the face with those words!" Seto coldly replied, getting inner upset that it wasn't going the way he wanted.

"You think I'm losing it! Like I need some kind of professional help?" Mokuba couldn't see what Seto was trying to do for him, only could see it as an insult. Sadly Seto didn't word his sentence in a good way.

"Now I didn't say that! I bought my own one so we could do the same thing together."

"Oh whoopee! You finally want to do something together and show that you care and you try to insult me!" Mokuba cried, something in him had snapped. He couldn't resist shouting; he saw this gesture as a final straw insult. Didn't see Seto actually caring really, as for the together part he didn't believe it at all, he never bothered before. With all his anger his started stomping out his bedroom to go to his game room for the second time in one day.

"Where you going?" Seto demanded, he was starting to get snappy. He tried doing something good for once and it somehow became a mess.

Mokuba didn't even bother replying, turning his walk into a run. As soon as the door was locked to his game room the water works started strongly and weren't stopping anytime soon...


	4. Journal Starters

**The Brother Diaries**

**Chapter 4**

This chapter is where the journal's kind of start and especially with Seto the true colour's come out. What he does in public, might not be the way he acts and thinks like personally. With this story it shows how someone can be so two faced and can genuinely think caring thoughts about someone but then later gets secretly so pissed off that he starts thinking totally different. The moods shift so badly but even though the person says the bad parts, it doesn't mean that they don't care about the person. Almost like confused with their own thoughts but when the person they care about is in trouble they automatically care and have to do something, almost could be true deeper feelings than the deep.

Hope you enjoy the story and the thoughts of the story.

_Oh goodie, look what I accidentally took with me. _Mokuba thought to himself, realising that he'd had brought the annoying journal that Seto had just given him. _What did he mean sort out my problems? It's not like I need a shrink or anything. Why won't he just show that he cares and spend a little more time with me? All I ask is for him; I shouldn't have to say it, Seto... You're my big brother... Almost like a dad I never had to me... Why won't you act like it? Well... There's no point wasting paper, might as well use it in some kind. Ha, there wouldn't be no point ever looking at Seto's journal, it would be all about cards, beating Yugi, revenge and the company._

He unwrapped the journal from it's see through plastic cover, to get a better look at it. He automatically noticed that it was a personalised one for him; _trust Seto to get me something that nobody else can have. How on earth did he get this one done so quickly? Oh why am I even asking? It's Seto. _He opened it up to reveal that it had a one of a kind pen and pencil and cartridge paper in addition with the journal. Pen for the journal and had been giving stuff to draw with, obviously Seto wanted him to draw things out too. Mokuba just shook his head to himself; if it can be bought Seto would get it in no time and thinks that everything he does is correct, no room for error in his books.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well... It weren't my idea to have you... but I guess Seto thinks I have some kind of problem. Yes, I do have a problem. But it's not so much with me because that would be sorted as soon as I get a REAL brother. What is with him? He is arrogant, dominant, selfish and many more of these things. He doesn't even care whether or not that I'm still suffering from the Noa incident, it's starting to make me feel like I really want Noa around now. I want things to be better; didn't Seto notice that he needed to step up his game? Doesn't he care enough about me to want to spend time with me? Sometimes it feels like I haven't seen him in days, we never eat together, let alone talk. _

_The truth is, I'm not stupid, even though I've been doing really badly in school recently. Seto's attitude is starting to cloud my mind, acting like some kind of virus. Taking chunks out of my mind, making me miserable. The only thing that amazed me from him was the hug I got when I was turning around; he hasn't shown any kind of affection in months. He can't just treat me like a toy that can be put down and picked up when he feels like it._

_Well.. I've had enough today. That insult was the final straw of the day; I think it'll be better if he just goes away for the rest of the day._

_Mokuba_

**Knock Knock**

"Mokuba... Please open up." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Mokuba shouted back, figuring out immediately who it was.

"But why Mokuba? I know you're mad at me but you know we need to talk, spend a little time together."

"First I've heard from you. Why don't you go spend time with you're 'journal'? Also I'm pretty sure you've got paperwork that's piling up, ready for your big signature."

"Mokuba... I only want to make things better now. I've noticed that how I act effects every part of your life, including school, you know those grades are not acceptable."

"You don't get it. You're supposed to be my guardian, well also a parent figure but you're not delivering. You just can't keep breaking promises just because something you like more and is more important crops up. If you're not going to do what you say then don't bother wasting your time and breath."

"Look, I'm trying to make it better. Use the journal to help, please, it really will work. How about if I put more effort in, you in return write and keep up with the drawings and journal?"

"Fine fine, I guess... But I mean it, no more asking for second chances. Besides, what is with the drawing stuff in attachment? Plus if I have to keep up with the journal, that means you do to and we both have to be brutally honest in them."

"Deal, there's no point having it if you don't use it correctly. And the drawing thing, well maybe what you can't get out well in words will work better in drawn form."

"Ah.. Ok. But I feel like I want to be by myself right now so..."

"Don't worry, I want to start my journal anyway, it's for the computer." Without saying good bye, Seto stomped off to go to his office, the stomps being loud enough so that Mokuba knows he isn't there anymore.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is the one and only Seto Kaiba. I mostly had to start this crapping thing because of Mokuba and Rowland; I had to go along with this idea because obviously my ideas weren't working on a child. Hopefully doing this will make his grades better, I can't have any little brother of mine doing crap in school, my reputation would be so ruined. The most annoying part was I had to keep this stupid little promise to make him do his journal. Ha, he should have known that I have too much to do to keep that promise. _

_Don't get me wrong, I care and love him, all those things, but he can act like such a selfish little brat. But what do I expect when I'm called the bastard in this country. I don't know... It's like I can't be a parent to him like I should but I still can't live without him, no matter how much of (All the names under the sun he can be). _

_Good thing no one else will be reading this... _


	5. Turning Worse

**The Brother Diaries**

I haven't done this piece for a while and felt like doing an update on this fanficiton. The stressful times carry on, the dairies keep getting written and will Seto push Mokuba over the edge?

**Chapter 5**

_I feel guilty for writing such brutal, mean things about Mokuba in my diary but I've got to find a way of letting out my own steam. _Seto quietly thought to himself as he stared at what he had written on his computer screen. _Well... After all I have been called the names possible, I guess I'm just not a nice person and have unique opinions. To me, yes, he is all those things I written and more but he's still my brother. I wouldn't still be going today if it wasn't for him, I don't know what I'd do... Well I would have parents... Oh shut up myself, now I'm being mean in my mind but fine, I'm going to be honest as I can in this 'journal'. _

_**Ring Ring**_

Seto picked up the phone and within the first minute he was already yelling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since he started writing in his diary, in a small way Mokuba had to admit it was slightly good and fun to him. After all, his brother never kept to his promises and pleas. Since receiving this diary he hadn't even spent 5 minutes with his brother alone, to busy as usual. But what else did he expect? Seto hasn't changed in years... What made him think that Seto finally decided to change for the better?

During these past few days he could have swore that he almost caught him peaking into his diary. It was rich when he said they have to be totally honest, truth was he obviously wanted to know what Mokuba had written. Mokuba couldn't blame him though... He'd been wanting to do the same thing. Had even come up with random and fun ways of doing this plan but knew if he was going to peek into his brothers diary he had to think more practical, try and out smart his brother, which of course was an extremely hard task since Seto virtually scans anything close to him. Also leave it a bit more longer, so there is more entries in his computer 'journal'.

"He made a promise to me." Mokuba hissed with annoyance to himself. "If he thinks he's going to get away with not keeping his promise to me he's got another thing coming. Maybe I should play up a bit more, see what he writes about me, 'honestly'." Wouldn't be hard, he was already really pissed with Seto. He wasn't going to put up with this, he'll teach Seto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock Knock**_

"Who is it!?"

"It's me sir! Rowland!"

"Come on in."

Rowland walked into the elder Kaiba's office, finding that Seto was on a phone call as usual and was soon yelling about whatever they were talking about, wasn't acceptable in Seto's books as usual. Rowland didn't have to wait long to talk to his boss, a minute or so later Seto just slammed the phone down on the caller.

"Bad news sir?" Rowland questioned.

"No. Can't anybody get their jobs right? I'm forever chasing after these people, what am I paying them for? At this rate I might as well run the company all by myself, it save me time having to nag at them on the phone."

"Yes sir. But no one can run a company by themselves, to stressful and practically impossible." Rowland tried to reason, Seto was a strong believer that he was always right so hated seeing other peoples mistakes.

"Whatever." Seto replied bluntly, not even bothering to look at Rowland and started going through yet another stack of paperwork.

"..." He didn't have a reply for Seto and just carried on looking ahead.

Seto started to look a little irritated for just seeing Rowland standing there. "What do you want? I'm a very busy man, as you know."

"It's more personal."

"Hmm... My private life isn't your business now is it?" Seto snapped.

"I was just wondering how my advice was going between you and your little brother, Mokuba."

"Fine thank you." Seto was in a touchy mood and didn't overly want to discuss it. Truth was he had no idea how it was going for Mokuba, since him not keeping his promise to spend time with his younger sibling he hadn't been seeing the results of this plan.

"More problems sir?" Rowland wouldn't let this subject drop, he wasn't just any member of staff working with the great Seto Kaiba, he was a family friend and treats Mokuba like he would for his own family. He could tell Mokuba most of the time was very lonely and just needed someone to be there, Rowland had tried to be that person because Mokuba's brother wasn't exactly there all the time for him. Over the time he just got purely attached to Mokuba, like a family member but of course couldn't ever say that to Seto because he knew Seto would go into a defensive mode and tell him to back off.

"What makes you say that?" Seto snapped back again, he hated anyone butting into his private business.

"Well you are in a defensive mode sir. Plus heard you promise Mokuba about spending more time with him and from what I've seen in these past few days you haven't barely shared a minute with him. I saw him today..."

"And? What's new? You see him everyday. Plus I haven't had the time, like I said you know how much of a busy man I am. Mokuba's just going to have to get used to it, isn't he?"

"But you promised him..." Rowland replied gently. "I saw him today... He definitely isn't very happy with you."

"Once again, what's new?" Seto snapped viciously. "He's just going to have to understand that he's not the only thing in the world I've got to pay attention too."

"You pay no attention to him. Don't you care at all for his feelings?" Rowland butted in, he quickly realised that he over stepped his boundaries and that he didn't have the right to say these things. Mokuba is not a blood relation, has no lawful right over him, he just worked there and got attached. He also realised he had no right to tell Seto what to do with his brother and how to raise him.

"Who the hell do you think you are Rowland!?" Seto roared with pure anger. "He's my baby brother! Not yours!"

"I'm sorry sir." Rowland bowed in shame, also not wanting to look at Seto in the eyes. "It's not my place to say these things but you must realise that things can't go on like this. Yes the diaries can help and whatever but they are no good without you backing the support up."

"Just get out!" Seto replied in the most angered tone Rowland had ever heard. "Get out before you put more of your foot in your mouth and say things you shouldn't! One more outburst like that and I'll fire you!"

Rowland didn't even reply, saying anything might just put him in a worse position than he was already he was in. He turned on his heel and walked out the door without looking back at his boss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba's mood had really blackened, the more he thought about his brother and what he'd done, the more angry and irritated he got. He'd never thought bad of his brother before, until now. He was reaching what people call 'breaking point' and if something didn't change soon Mokuba didn't know what he would do out of spite.

Mokuba picked up his diary set but instead of the book part he took the art pages and pencils. His eyes squinted with anger and annoyance as he drew on a fresh sheet of cartridge paper, he suddenly drop the pencils and picked up the crayons. After a few minutes Mokuba backed away from his sheet of paper and held it up with a darkened smirk on his face. There were two drawings on the page and wasn't masterpieces of art but both of the same person, the character was a older boy, teenage, with brown hair, a casual trench coat... It was his brother... Seto. But over the images he'd written some words in an angry red coloured crayon. The words over the character spelled out... _LIAR!...NEVER LOVED ME!... _And many more crude words that overlapped each other that Mokuba thought suitable for his older brother...


	6. Lost and Found

**The Brother Diaries**

Another addition to this story and thank you for all your comments and for viewing my stories a lot : )

With this addition Mokuba is nowhere to be found and is slipping into darker feelings, Seto's going to have to work a little bit quicker on this one and he better hope that Mokuba doesn't read his journal in the end because it'll make a possible split up between the brothers.

**Chapter 6**

"Mokuba!?" A loud voice boomed, so loud it echoed throughout the entire mansion that both the brother's lived in. "Hello!?" It called yet again, anyone who hadn't been living under a rock for their entire life would recognise this voice because it isn't a voice that can be forgotten to easily, Seto Kaiba. Seto had decided to come out of his home office and go and find Mokuba but there was just one problem... Where was he? He wasn't nowhere to be seen on the whole property, which was strange because at this kind of time Mokuba would've come home from school and be found in his bedroom.

Seto stood in the downstairs hallway and just pondered on where on earth could his younger sibling be. After standing there for like a minute Rowland quickly walked past, rushing around and making sure all of the jobs were getting done correctly, didn't want to anger Kaiba even more. As he walked past he didn't even dare look at Seto Kaiba standing in the hallway, not after earlier in the week.

"Hey!" Seto barked at Rowland, wanting him to stop.

Rowland nervously turned around to face the Kaiba and barely making eye contact, didn't want to irritate him even more. "Y... Yes sir?" He stuttered finally.

"Been doing your normal job? And you've been working around the house like normal, yes?" Seto replied calmly, not wanting to show panic because he didn't want people to think that he couldn't even keep a close eye on his own baby brother, not acceptable.

"Of course, sir." Rowland replied simply and with ease. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ha!" Seto laughed sarcastically, "is there anything wrong? If you've been working as 'normal' then you should've realise that there's something kind of big in this mansion missing."

"And what's that sir?"

"My brother!" Seto barked with annoyance. "Where is he?"

"I'm not his carer sir, I don't have any rights to what he and you are doing at anytime."

"Are you trying to get on my nerves more, has he been gone for days or something?" Seto was getting super irritated at this point, he felt an hot anger rising up him the more he waited.

"I didn't feel the need to really check on him, sir." Rowland replied, getting a little worried at how much Seto was getting wound up. "You personally said that he was nothing for me to be concerned about and you didn't want me butting in because you were sorting things out by yourself with him. So I figured you would be the one to know what he's doing."

"Whatever." Seto spat impatiently. "Have you seen him or not today?"

"Yes."

Seto gave a small sigh of relief to himself, thankful to know someone had seen him, even though didn't like Rowland's tone of what he said before. "Could you please tell me where and what he has been doing today?" Seto finally replied questioningly.

"I think he was being a little naughty today sir."

"Why's that?" Seto curiously asked, started to get a little worried about what he was hearing again.

"From what I've seen today, I believe he didn't go to school today. He was hanging around the house most of the day with a pretty dark expression on his face, that's only getting worse. He didn't say anything all day, just keeping mostly to himself and muttering some things when he did finally speak. Sadly I have no idea where he went, he just seems to have walked off somewhere."

"Dark expression? Ha, he's just playing up yet again, how many times do I need to tell him to grow up?" Seto was being totally insensitive and arrogant, most people say that was his overall and usual personality.

"I think it's serious sir. He doesn't look like he's just 'playing up'."

"Hmmmmm..." Seto didn't have much of an answer for Rowland, it was something he had to take with him to chew on and try to understand. "You sure you don't have any idea where he could be? I just wanted to go and see him." Seto added, in a much softer tone now and in a way showing a deeper part of Seto Kaiba that wasn't shown to often.

"Sorry sir but no. I just noticed him earlier with his usual rucksack and walked out the front door. Didn't bother to mention where he was going or what he was doing. I tried asking him why he didn't go to school like he was supposed to, he just didn't bother really saying much and whatever he did say was in a very low muttering tone. There was just no getting sense out of him sir." Rowland explained and lowered his head in a disappointed failure.

"Right..." Seto slowly replied, by now he'd lost most of his anger by this point but was replaced with something else, worry. "I don't have time for this..." Seto muttered, in a worried annoyed tone.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"I think your going to have to make time."

"Why's that?"

"I can tell you care about him deeply but sadly Mokuba just doesn't seem to see this as easily. He needs to be shown and told. Don't blame him sir, he just doesn't want to be alone."

"..." For once the great Seto Kaiba didn't have words to reply with, just stood there nodding his head as if he to say he was taking it in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba walked in through the front door casually, as if there was no worry's in the world and was getting ready to go back up to his bedroom, going on what his brother was usually like he knew his brother would be in the office with piles of paperwork to sort, most likely in a touchy mood yet again.

"Mokuba!"

The voice was all to familiar to him but he did question why he was hearing it. Seconds later he saw his elder run into the hallway with a mix of anger and relief in his expression of his face.

"Where were you!?" He roared with annoyance. "I got told that you didn't go into school today but you don't look sick or anything to me..."

"I just didn't feel like. Those teachers are mean and what's the point in taking things like tests? You just blame me for my bad scores anyway." Mokuba sighed in reply, not making any real effort to explain, he was sick of doing that and Seto not caring now.

"Of course your to blame about the grades, it's your work!"

"It's your fault, maybe if you cared about me more then maybe I'd do better."

"You know I'm a busy..." Seto replied with his usual line.

"...Man..." Mokuba butted in and finishing his last word, he'd heard it a thousand time's before. "You just don't listen. It's like with that last maths exam, I told you but you didn't notice till I left it amongst your paperwork and you finally saw it, then you had the nerve to say i didn't tell you."

"Ok, Ok. So I'm not the best of listeners, this is still not acceptable, your not missing more school. And your going to bring that grade right back up, don't know what's gotten into you just of recent. You are a straight 'A' student, I say your following your brother in your smarts, just how I want it, like big brother, like little brother."

"I wouldn't want to what you are." Mokuba muttered, his face darkening.

"What did you say?" Seto frowned.

"You heard me." Mokuba replied. "Your the reason I did so bad at the Math just recent anyway. Making me depressed, stressed and not caring, I don't feel the need to get good grades anymore."

"You will do a better job, it's not acceptable to do that low in your grades." Seto frowned in reply yet again.

"See, don't listen. That's why I don't like you anymore."

"You don't like me? After all the things I've done for you!" Seto roared in anger, he hate those words in the same sentence.

"I rather be alone." Mokuba announced and started make his way to the stairs.

"... I was worried about where you'd gone." Seto was speechless and finally came out with some words but not really what he wanted to say.

"Sure you were." Mokuba said sarcastically. "For your information I never left."

"Huh?"

"I was still on the grounds, just outside." Mokuba snidely explained as he continued walk up the stairs to his bedroom. "I took my journal and was just outside writing and drawing pictures. Just wanted to breath of fresh air."

"Hmmm... May I see those images?"

"No." Mokuba replied simply. "It's a secret. You were the one that made that rule."

"Want to hang out or do something?" Seto asked quickly before Mokuba totally disappeared into his bedroom.

"Na, to late for that now."

"To late?"

"Yes, to late. Should've thought of that earlier." Mokuba said snidely, he was to angry and upset with his brother and considered it to late and it wasn't the fact that Seto wanted to hang out with him, Mokuba knew it was because it was Seto's guilt and he most likely says totally different things in his journal to what he says to his face.

"Come on, wouldn't it be nice?"

"Whatever." Mokuba replied and made his bedroom door give a hard slam that echoed throughout the mansion... Mokuba just seem to carry on slipping into deeper and darker thoughts and feelings, which meant that Mokuba wasn't going to put up with things for much longer...


End file.
